Enemy Or Love Challange
by CenaOrtonLova
Summary: 2 couples challenge each other to who could make John and Stacy to hook up first. What’s going to happen? Who will win?This fic is sumbited by me to the Quotabel Quotes Contest in the wwelibrary fan fiction


Enemy or Love Challenge

By: Ana

Rated: G

Characters: Lita/Christian, Stacy/Cena, Christy/Batista

Summary: 2 couples challenge each other to who could make John and Stacy to hook up first. What's going to happen? Who will win?

Stacy barged in the Women's locker room and slam the door. "I can't stand John Cena!" Stacy yelled. Amy and Christy stared at her.

"Why?" the girls asked. "Well he thinks I can't wrestle! He thinks I'm just like one of the bimbos! That makes me so sad and so mad…I'm smad!" Stacy confessed.

Amy and Christy stared at each other. "Hey we have an idea to make you feel better!" Christy exclaimed. "What?" Stacy mumbled. "Let's go buy something completely useless and pay way to much money for it" Amy offered.

Stacy laughed. "Well I guess that makes me feel better" She said. Amy and Christy grinned. "Okay, we'll go tonight after the show" Christy said. The girls nodded.

_Men's locker room_

Christy and Amy came and knocked on Dave's and Jay's locker room. The door flew open and there stood Dave. "There's my favorite girls. Hey where's legs?" he asked.

"She's smad cuz John made her..well smad!" Christy answered. "Oh…well come in" Dave said. Amy and Christy nodded as they enter the room.

"Hey baby!" Jay said. "Hi yourself" Amy replied. "Where's Stacy?" he asked. "Well she's back at the locker room" Amy answered.

"Ohh. Did John made her smad?" he asked. "Why is people using the word smad?" Christy asked as she turned to her boyfriend. Dave shrugged.

"You know John and Stace make such a cute couple" Amy said. "Yeah, I know they do" Jay said. Dave and Christy nodded. "Hey, I got an idea!" Dave said.

"Uh-oh! I'm afraid once your heart gets involve, everything comes out in a moron" Christy joked. "No, this won't come out like a moron. Unless you girls are afraid of a challenge" Dave explained.

"A challenge? Red head never back out of a challenge!" Amy told him. "Good, cuz this plan is brilliant" he said. "Let's hear it"

"Well you know how John and Stacy makes such a cute couple. Why don't we try to set them up. The challenge is I team up with Christy while Amy and Jay team up with each other and let's see who could make John and Stacy hook up first" Dave explained.

"Well that's not hard. We accept" Jay said as he put his arm around Amy shoulder. "I don't know Dave. The concept is grasped, the execution, is a little elusive" Christy confessed.

"Come on babe. I know we can win this" Dave pleaded. Christy looked at him. "Okay, whatever!" Christy said. Dave smiled. "Okay, the challenge is on!" Jay declared.

_The next day_

Amy and Christy smiled as they knocked on Stacy's room. The door open and there stood Stacy. "You're happy" Stacy told them.

"Yeah" they both chorused. "Did you two did something slutty?" she asked. "I'm not that happy!" Christy said. "Yeah, I agree with her" Amy defended.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Whatever! You guys are up to something" "Why do you think we're up to something?" Christy asked. Stacy shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever! Let's just go to the show before we're late" Amy said. The girls nodded and left the room.

_Jay's locker room_

"Well what's the plan?" Amy asked. Jay grinned. "Tonight at the club, we're just going to leave Stacy and John all alone on the table and just let the magic flow" Jay said.

"Is that going to work" Amy asked. Jay shrugged. "Maybe yes and maybe no. We'll find out tonight" Jay said. "I guess that will work" Amy said. "Ames, I love you like a two dollar whore" Jay joked. Amy punched him. "I'm just kidding!" Jay admit. "Yeah, you better!" Amy said. Jay smirked. "I love you Ames" Jay whispered. "I love you too" Amy whispered back. Jay lean over and kiss Amy.

_Dave's locker room_

"Got any ideas tonight?" Dave asked. Dave shrugged. "Why do we have to do this challenge anyway? What's the prize going to be?" Christy asked.

"Well we won't be haring John and Stacy complain about each other" Dave said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm tired off it. My ears hurt all the time" Christy confessed.

"I got an idea!" Dave declared. Christy smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "Well we're going to a club tonight. John and Stacy are coming. SO when we sit on the table, we're going to use an excuse that you and me, Jay and Amy are going to go dance. SO that leaves Stacy all alone. Then we'll just let cupid to the rest" Dave explained.

"That seems to be a good plan. I guess" Christy admit. "It is. Just trust me" he said. Christy sighed. "Tomorrow if you have time, I'm planning to despising everyone who says 'hey how's it going' Christy said.

"How's it going?" Dave asked. "Oh it's to easy!" Christy admit. "You know every time I come up with an idea, you always make lame promises" Dave told her. "Why is that a problem?" Christy asked. Dave shooked his head. "No. That's one of the reason I love you" Dave whispered. "I love you too" Christy whispered back. Dave leaned and kiss her.

_Tonight (Night club)_

"I don't know why you 2 drag me here" John groaned. "Well I know you're having a hard time so we're trying to help you" Jay said. John rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" a voice interrupted. John looked at saw Christy, Amy, and yes, Stacy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stacy asked looking at John.

"Why? Is it illegal for me to come in the club?" John asked. "It is to me!" Stacy yelled. "Whoa! You 2 need to chill. Just sit down and we'll talk" Jay said." Whatever!" Stacy told him. She sat down on chair.

_10 minutes later_

John and Stacy laughed. They were both drunk. Christy looked at Dave while Amy looked at Jay and gave each other the cue. "John, we're going to dance okay?" Dave asked. "Yeah, whatever!" John said.

The 4 smiled as they saw John and Stacy get along. "John, do us a favor… I know it's difficult for you.. but please stay here and try not to do anything… stupid" Jay told him.

John nodded and turned back to Stacy. "Look Stace, I'm sorry I acted like an ass to you" John said. Stacy smiled. "It's okay John" Stacy replied. John smiled.

"Let's get out of here" John said. Stacy nodded as the two reached to the car. Then John said something. "I'm going to ask you out to dinner and then you're going to say no politely and with a very good excuse attached and then I'm going to lock myself in the car and bang my head on the steering wheel a few times"

Stacy frowned. "Why do you think I'm going to say no? John, I'd love to go on a date with you" Stacy answered. John smiled. "Stace, I love you" John said. "I love you too" Stacy replied. John lean and kiss Stacy.

Ahem John pulled away and turn to find Dave, Christy, Jay, and Amy standing. "Well, well, well, look who finally hook up" Dave said. Amy and Christy giggled. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" John asked.

"No, it's not" Jay answered. "Well who won?" Christy asked. "Christy!" Amy yelled. "Opps" Christy said covering her mouth. "Wait a minute, did you guys challenge each other who could make John and me hook up?" Stacy asked.

"Uhh..yeah" Amy answered. "Why?" John asked. "Well maybe because you 2 always complain about each other and we're tired off it!" Dave answered.

"I guys you're right. So who won?" Stacy asked. "Everybody did" Christy replied with a smile. "Good cuz I'm going to kill Dave and Jay tomorrow" John said.

"Well good luck with that cuz I'm going to kill Amy and Christy too" Stacy said looking at the red heads. "Well Stace, bring it on!" Amy said. Everybody laughed.

"I know you 2 are kidding right?" Jay asked. Stacy and John looked at each other. "Guys, you're kidding right?" Jay repeated. "Of course we are!" Stacy answered. "Good" Jay confesed. Everybody laughed. They know this is the night John and Stacy will never forget.


End file.
